


Red Light Blues

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria isn't used to being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light Blues

Aria looked at her omnitool for the third time in as many minutes. She had done it on dozens, if not hundreds, of occasions since taking Omega; sending a private message to a dancer she knew was free to come up and entertain until she was sated. It wasn't as if she didn't have a full list to choose from, either. Senna was the only exception, after her bondmate had formally requested that Aria stopped taking advantage. Why the girl had taken a bracelet from a hanar, she couldn't imagine, but it had been so polite - bringing a gift of drell-made poison and batarian tobacco along with its petition - that she'd agreed without complaint.

It wasn't a hanar stopping her from making the call. That would have been too simple. The number of people who could have her waiting naked on her back and not doing anything about it these days could be counted on one hand; a single finger, in fact. She finally lowered her wrist, watching the omnitool disappear back into the projector beneath her skin. The fact that she didn't even have the energy to queue up some porn was disheartening enough; she made a ridiculous profit investing in the industry, it should have been able to get her off as well.

"Fuck you, Tevos." She finally muttered in exasperation.

Despite the frustration cutting her to the bone, she knew it wasn't the Councilor's fault. Up until this point, their lives were utterly divided, from upbringing to the day to day. Where Tevos had spent most of her life abstinent and devoted to the political machine, Aria had seen centuries pass where a lack of a partner - or partners - was by choice, not requirement. Even as a maiden on Thessia, the gang she ran with had forsaken the pureblood taboo with a laugh and a few doses of Hallex. It may never have been on equal ground, not when rank sometimes outweighed the desire for orgasm, but she had enough alcohol in her system not to care at the time.

Reaching over to the bedside table, she took the glass there in hand, draining away the remnants of whiskey and water in one swallow. 

The worst part was that she knowing she could get away with it. While Spectres occasionally smuggled themselves onto Omega to make arrests or interrupt someone's weapon's shipment, Tevos had confirmed no Council operatives had ever managed to bug the building where she kept her apartment. All it would take was one call and a lie later down the line, a promise that she had never strayed. 

Setting down her glass with a loud thunk, she hissed in irritation. If it was that easy, she would have just taken the matron in her lap earlier up on the heated offer whispered against the curve of her neck. Despite the distant hope that the dance and a bit of flirting would take the edge off, she had just managed to aggravate herself even more. It was hours too late to call Tevos and hear the younger asari say her name, which was more than enough to put an ache between her thighs.

Fingers splayed across her abdomen, she idly drummed them against the taut muscle there, feeling her jaw tense. It wasn't as if she was incapable of doing it herself, but it was a matter of old pride. Why would she bother with her own hands when there were asari and aliens alike who would gamble their lives for a chance in her bed? Such was her right, earned with more blood and sacrifice than most would live to see. Pleasure had nothing to do with why she had conquered Omega, but it was certainly a fringe benefit. She'd given up drugs centuries ago, tapered her drinking to avoid the rage and blackouts that had plagued her throughout her matron years. Sex was the only vice left she threw herself into without hesitation.

It was just as true with Tevos. Their nights together, scattered and infrequent as they were, never left Aria as anything but deeply satisfied. Current conflict aside, she was compatible with the younger asari on almost every level. Before making an under-the-table deal with Tevos - shielding her assets in the event of war in the Terminus - she'd never have expected an explicit offer she'd made to toy with the notably frigid Councilor to be responded to with vigor. Whether it was lucky timing on her part or the surprisingly heated friction that had risen between them during negotiations, that first night had been better than anything she'd had in years.

The distance was its sharpest downside, paired with their mutual obsessive need for privacy, but it was hard to focus on either aspect when she could easily call up a memory of Tevos naked beneath her and begging for more. She could practically feel the sting of nails in her back, remembering the distinct reaction from the younger asari when she let her biotics wreak havoc across bare skin during her most recent visit. Each lick and caress of energy had teased across heightened nerves and between white-marked thighs, earning desperate whimpers and pleas for mercy until she finally relented and coaxed another orgasm out of Tevos' trembling body. 

Tevos let her feel powerful without cruelty or violence, which she valued beyond words. The glamour of running a criminal empire had faded after the first century; there were fewer things she chose to indulge in, much less enjoy. The street fights that had made her blood quicken in her youth were now a risk, with enough of their consequences already gouged into her skin. Omega's nature kept her chained to its rusted core when every vacuum of power could constitute a new threat, keeping her from wandering the galaxy and plundering its benefits. Instead there were furtive trips to Illium, the Hegemony, and rarely the Citadel, the first two for business and the latter for release.

Which was exactly what she wanted now. Even her idle thoughts of Tevos had provoked a reaction, nipples hardening to tight peaks as a faint flush of heat rose across her chest. Her hand joined the one resting on her abdomen, trying to discern where to begin. Usually the younger asari would start with a kiss as they undressed, chasing the intimate contact until Aria's demands became too great for her to do anything but gasp.

Shaking her head to dispel the image, both hands moved upward to cup her breasts, fingertips flaring with energy. The touch started out gentle, sussing out how sensitive she was, but it wasn't long before the soft caress turned to a harsher squeeze, biotics flowing across her skin with the precision of fingertips to roughly toy with her nipples. A moan caught in her throat as she imagined the warmth of Tevos' lips where the blue sparks lingered, the way darkness would spill into the younger asari's eyes at her response.

After another rough grasp, her hands began to make a path down, nails skirting over smooth muscle as her thighs parted. A brief brush over the edge of a scar, curving from the hollow of her hip, earned a shiver before her fingers pressed between her thighs. She was unexpectedly wet, assuming her frustration would demand a little more warmup. Nonetheless, she immediately took advantage, parting slick folds to circle just outside her entrance. 

The first thrust forced a gasp from her lips as she met resistance, a pair of fingers sliding deep despite the inherent tightness of her muscles. Settling further back against the pillows to ease the sharp angle of her wrist, she started to work her fingers in a slow but firm rhythm. Her other hand immediately found the swell of her clitoris, moving against the small bud with a few quick strokes. It had been so long she nearly felt out of practice, but after a few more stilted thrusts, a jolt of pleasure made her back arch, hips jerking forward to drive her fingers deeper.

It wasn't the same, not without Tevos' body flush against hers, but the faint ache in her forearms was certainly familiar, even if it was usually from pinning the younger asari against the bed in a deliberately heated struggle. She gasped when her fingers curved, making contact with a particularly sensitive spot when they withdrew. Pitch black eyes closed as she pictured Tevos at the end of the bed watching her. It was a pleasant enough thought; how would there be anything but that perfect blush beneath cobalt skin, teeth biting down on the pale stripe bisecting her lip to silence a whimper? 

Letting out a ragged breath, her fingers teased beneath the hood of her clitoris, the faintly calloused tips working closer to the slick bud until she let out a hoarse cry, feeling a sudden contraction. Suppressing a shiver, she eased a third finger past her entrance, the subtle stretch she felt encouraging faster thrusts until the building tension between her thighs finally gave way to orgasm. 

Her hips bucked and twisted against the insistent rhythm, hands responding instinctively until she was completely spent. She slowly relaxed back against her bed, the silk sheets almost cold against heated limbs. It took another minute for the trembling to cease, her fingers drawing out a few more echoes of release before resting against her abdomen again, arousal glistening up to her knuckles. 

For however brief a moment, the rigid stress had been worked from her body, enough that she could finally think. Even without alcohol, it was easy to trap herself in a ouroboros of thought, feeling like a bloodied varren desperately chasing its tail. This was the first time in centuries she had broken the dark loop on her own, all for a promise she never thought she'd make.

Tevos' scent wasn't on the pillow besides her, nor was the younger asari quietly drawing in breath in her arms, passion cooling on the subtle texture of their skin. Her brow knit with irritation, but it lacked the bite from just moments before. 

After pulling the thin sheets up over her hips, she brought up her omnitool to kill the lights, tapping a few icons to set up an alarm with a note to call the Councilor's encrypted line during Tevos' lunch hour. They'd have a few minutes, maybe ten between bites, but it would be enough for now.

Turning onto her side and sighing softly into the darkness, Aria shifted her arm, grasping for someone who wasn't there until drifting off to the mercy of sleep.


End file.
